IM Dreaming
by Tigyr
Summary: Note to self: be careful chatting with writers known as Tigyr
1. Chapter 1

IM Dreaming

(not a spelling error see notes below)

The figure on the bed tosses and turns as images form in his mind. Not of any particular cases that they've been working on…no this time it's almost like he's watching as two people, known yet unknown type back and forth. He can almost visualize the one…she reminds him of Hollis Mann. Okay so she doesn't have the same physical build, but she is tall, willowy and might have been a blonde at one point in her life.

The other woman is hiding behind a desk at work as she giggles and snorts with laughter. Whatever the blonde is sending her, this woman is definitely in good humor. Looking through her eyes, the dreamer can see what might be a hospital admittance or something similar. He looks at the computer where the woman is typing a response to her friend. She's admitting to working in a critical care unit…and what else is being said…he can't tell as she's laughing so hard from what her friend is saying.

Beep…beep …beep….oh, man, the alarm is going off.

He rolls out of bed and heads for the shower, clearing his head of the remnants of the odd dream. He blushes a bit as he remembers the one woman admiring his boss and the other one oddly enough, himself…not Tony, but him…Tim McGee. He sighs and then looks at the calendar, groaning as he realizes that it's a Saturday and he could have slept in for a change. A soft wurfing changes his mind on that account. Jethro or McMutt as Tony likes to call the dog needs to go out and use the facilities.

Tim pulls on some sweats and an old comfortable shirt and running shoes.

He sighs and tells McMutt, "Go get your leash."

He smiles at the dog as they exit the apartment and head for the nearby park. He really does enjoy this time of day with just his dog and himself. Tim sits on a bench inside the dog area of the park. The nice thing about the dog parks is that the animals have freedom to run inside the enclosure while the owners sit back and chat…not that Tim usually has anyone to chat with…his hours at NCIS are too sporadic for normal humans to be out and about. Instead, he usually gets to converse with the birds that chirp as the sun starts to rise or an occasional squirrel as it looks for nuts. He just wishes that once in a while he could find that special someone to love.

"Merrow."

Tim sits up, and looks around. He's been allergic to cats for years and doesn't have any medication with him today. The small feline watches him and stays her distance.

"Hey, kitty. You may not want to stay there. Jethro might decide that you look tasty enough to eat."

The cat stares at him, and he stares back at it fascinated for some reason. He shouldn't be doing this he knows, but he tentatively reaches out a hand to her. He knows that he usually has an adverse reaction, but he can tell she's not the average cat either. She butts her head against his hand and for the first time in his life, he doesn't feel the urge to immediately grab an antihistamine. He smiles at the cat who purrs contentedly back at him.

When Jethro comes over, the two animals sniff each other over; Tim smiles at the dog's apparent approval of the cat which curls up beside the dog. Jethro lays down, almost as protective of the cat as he is of Tim.

"Does this mean you want to take her home with us, Jett?"

"Wurf!"

Tim sighs…he knows that the dog gets lonely in that apartment when he has to work all day. A companion for the dog just might be what they all need. Tim looks at the cat who stares unblinkingly up at him.

"I guess the question now is if you want to come home with us?"

The cat launches itself into his arms and Tim can't help but smile.

"All right you two… I'm allowed up to two pets, but no more."

Tim looks at his watch. Despite the hour, he knows that he won't be able to get back to sleep. He sighs and both animals look up at him.

"Come on you two, if we're going to feed a cat I need to get you some food."

Jethro comes over and waits obediently while Tim fastens the leash back onto his collar. When he looks up the cat is nowhere to be seen.

Tim can't help the slight flash of disappointment that courses through him. For the first time in years, he'd been able to pet a cat and not suffer for it. He sighs at the dog who whines and taps his foot, impatient to get back home.

Back at the apartment, he takes the leash off Jethro who immediately goes over to his water bowl and slurps down a few quick gulps of water.

Tim turns his computer on to start typing on his newest installment of the LJ Tibbs series. In the years since Deep Six and Rock Hollow, he's been a bit lax about writing but watching the two friends last night in his dreams seems to spark something inside.

He actually giggles as he imagines doing a funny chapter, one where the main characters are so out of character that it would appear to be a dream or maybe even a nightmare…

_Agent Tommy grinning like a Cheshire cat as he pulls a tall blonde towards the unsuspecting McGregor. _

"_Hey, McGregor got a Cookie here for ya."_

_McGregor, busy typing up a report doesn't immediately respond to his partner. When Tommy repeats himself, the absent minded McGregor says, _

"_Thanks, Tommy I'd love a Butter Nutter Bar."_

"_Hey, Ter, there isn't any peanut butter in this particular Cookie. But there might be a cherry chip or two. "_

_McGregor keeps typing, thinking that Tommy is playing games with him._

_A soft sultry voice finally penetrates McGregor's conscious when it says, "Is that anything like a Good Humor Bar?"_

_McGregor slowly looks up. _

_A tall blonde is standing beside his desk, clad in what at first to be just a sash that covers the woman's lush curves. The sash is deep deep purple and reads, "EAT ME" in capital letters. _

_McGregor faints as twinkling blue eyes stare back at him. Molly Hann, is Tibbs girlfriend…there's no way the man would let McGregor live to see tomorrow._

Tim sighs and chuckles as he looks at the dog at his feet. Jethro is almost moping after spending so much time with the cat that day.

"You really liked her huh? So did I boy, so did I; first time that I've been around a cat that didn't make me sneeze."

He rubs the dog's ears and turns back to his story. He smiles as he reads it. Of course by now, Gibbs and Hollis Mann are no longer an item, but the blonde from his dream reminded him of the now retired Army Colonel. Feisty yet full of humor and laughter. Not to mention a devilish laugh.

_McGregor woke up to see the blonde now sporting his sweater vest; concern for him in her deep blue eyes as she asks him if he's okay. _

_Before he can respond, Tibbs is pulling the woman away shouting, _

"_McGregor! Pistols at 20 paces tomorrow at dawn!"_

_McGregor pales at the implication…Tibbs wants to kill him! _

"_That's not fair! You're the team's sniper!"_

_Tibbs smirks as he pulls the blonde towards the elevator just as it opens to reveal…a very pregnant red head wearing low heels. _

"_Eve!" _

_At the name the red-head gives Tibbs a scornful look._

"_As if! I'm her twin sister Suzanne!" _

_A crafty look enters the red-head's eyes when she sees the forlorn look in Tibbs eyes. _

"_Although I'm sure I can find her for you. She's probably in England or Scotland, doing a modeling job right now. It's the easiest way for her to procure those ridiculous high heeled shoes she likes to wear."_

"_So what are you doing here?"_

"_I wanted to see who managed to capture her heart and start a fight with her."_

_McGregor frowns and exchanges a look with Tommy who's looking more and more fascinated by the moment. _

_McGregor can tell that Tommy's trying to figure out just what television show or movie to base his next comment on. _

"_So, you were looking to start a fight with her?"_

"_Well, she's the one who told my husband that having children was a blessing. I think she forgot to tell him that it's not as simple as falling asleep and waking up nauseous."_

Tim stares at the computer screen…he'd seen those words in his dream the night before. The woman at the critical care unit…she'd said as much to her friend online. Well, her friend had asked about children and then laughed when Sue admitted to having four kids. The friend had said that Sue and her husband had been busy little bunnies and that's when Sue had made that statement about going to sleep one night and then the next thing she knew she was waking up nauseous.

Both women had enjoyed a chuckle at that statement, the blonde a bit slower maybe. Tim wonders if that meant the blonde was single with no children…Tim sighs…he's getting maudlin and turns back to the story on his computer.

_Tibbs is still staring at Suzanne who in turn is staring at him. _

"_You almost look like my husband but there's no way he'd pick a fight with someone. He'd rather back out of the room or…"_

"_McGregor! Swords at dawn!"_

"_Tibbs! What for this time?"_

"_I like the blonde!"_

"_What about EVE?"_

"_Eh, I'll pick a fight with her when she gets home."_

Tim shakes his head and stares at the computer screen wondering just where he's coming up with this…this…he doesn't know what to call it. He's about to dive back into his story when a soft knocking at the door wakes Jethro making the dog growl protectively.

"At ease, Jett, it's probably the new neighbor. I noticed someone moving in when we got home today."

Tim slides his chair back and pads over to the door, Jethro following behind.

Opening the door, he smiles at the tall woman outside.

"Laurie, what are you doing here?"

"Hey Tim, I was just moving my friend Stacia in and wanted to introduce you."

Laurie Fields is a chef at a nearby restaurant. She and her assistant Holly Breaker had opened the restaurant a few years ago.

Tim opens the door wider and lets the two women inside.

"Hey Jett, how ya doing big guy?"

"Wurf, wurf."

"Oh, I see. Well, Stacia is from Greece and we're adding some of her dishes to our menu."

Tim watches amazed as Jethro bounds to the other woman and nuzzles her hands. Stacia for her part giggles at the sensation as the dog slurps her hands.

"Wow, he's never taken to anyone except you and Holly like that before. Must be that Knotted C smell."

Laurie laughs at his comment and nods.

"Could be, Tim, could be…anyway, I just wanted to let you know that we'll be making a bit of noise as we move stuff in; you'd be welcome to join us for supper later if you want to."

Tim brightens at the idea of spending time with the two beautiful women as he replies,

"I'd like that, Laurie, thank you."

Jethro whines and Laurie rubs the dog's ears, "Yes, Jett, you're welcome too as we're cooking in my apartment today."

The women say goodbye and Tim heads back to his computer.

He chuckles again as he puts McGregor through a quick show down with Tibbs.

"_McGregor, swords at dawn!"_

"_But Tibbs, I haven't done anything wrong!"_

"_Robin Hood: Men in Tights-A parody of all the swashbuckling movies of old…"_

_Tibbs reaches out just as Lisa and McGregor do. _

_Whack! Tommy's back down on the floor and out for the count. Amy comes up from the lab and when she finds Tommy out cold starts picking a fight with McGregor. _

_Amy had forgotten that she had Bertha in hand though and McGregor puts up a hand to stop her before she does major damage to the farting hippo._

"_Amy, go to the closet and pull out some pillows…I refuse to hurt an unarmed hippo."_

_Amy trots over to a storage room and proceeds to pull out several pillows. _

_Handing one to all those still conscious, a major pillow fight ensues. When Deon Chance steps out of the elevator, he has to stop in amazement at the white mass of feathers that is covering the squad room. He turns to the woman in high heels standing by his side who is giggling at the sight in front of her. _

_A flash of red manages to turn Tibbs eyes and he shouts above the general din, _

"_EVE! You're home!"_

_All eyes turn to the elevator and the red-head steps out almost slipping in the feathery mess. A tight grip on her elbow keeps her on her feet as she makes her way over to Tibbs. _

"_Hello Darling. Miss me did you?"_

_She's immediately buried under a mass of feathers as the team shouts, "It's all your fault!" and start assaulting her with pillows._

Tim laughs out loud as he finishes the small ficlet. He has no intention of ever publishing this particular piece of fiction, but he might share it with his friends when they all need some cheering up sometime down the road.

_A/N: This was co-written by IMSLES who also ended up in a guest appearance (Sue/Suzanne) who was Instant Messaging (hence the IM) me one night and I told her that I was going to take our chat and put into a story. She said fine as long as she got credit for all the funny lines...Sue you get credit for all the funny lines...^_^_

_Honorable mention needs to go to my friend Gossamer Moonglow (Anastasia/Stacia) who wanted to star in a story with Tim providing I didnt hurt him..._

_And the story was written for Pat (akaEVE) who lost her father this last weekend..._

_Sue and I hope that the small story managed to cheer someone up or at least bring a smile to your faces. _


	2. Chapter 2

IM Dreaming explanation:

For those who were totally confused by the first chapter…don't worry you weren't alone ^_^

I decided to take and put our conversation into this chapter so that everyone else might have a small clue as to what happened…as you can see…I actually took most of what we discussed and put it into a story…sigh…yeah…it's happened…the tigyr's brain got fried…Hey Sue...you still get credit for the funny parts...^)^

Me and Sue chatting

Me: Awww...don't worry Sue I have one in the works for you too..(two...Gibbs and Sue)

Sue: Will I have to keep my hubby from looking over my shoulder. Or make sure he's home so I have someone to fill in for Gibbs (lol).

Me: heheh...  
yeah...you might wanna do that...lol

Sue: You are so evil but I like you just the way you are!

Me: you say that now...you havent seen what I have planned for you yet...

Sue: Whatever you do, don't let me kill him (Now I have to hope I didn't give you an idea,

Me: nope...I just wish I could keep my hands off the preview button so that I could actally send the damn story to Pat

Sue: I really shouldn't read these and laugh at work.

Me: Just sent it and Hey...you can make the others wonder just whatthehelluare up to...lol.

Sue: It is a critical care unit you know. Though tonight nobody is doing too badly (I didn't say that, so it shouldn't jinx anyone). I'm a firm believer that laughter is the best medicine, but still there is a time and place for everything. Your little evil markers are killing me!

Me: And to think I havent even gotten to the story yet...MWHAHAHAHA (picture a pillow fighting smilie if these don't come thru) H A... snickers..that was a mistake but it's going to work...lol

Sue: I suppose if I could write a Linda/Tim story I could work one for you too. Hmmm... what evils could you bestow upon our resident Geek...

Me: none...I"m the kitty cat after all...oh now wouldnt that be a cute story...set around bewitched...with the cat and Tim and Tim wondering just why he's not allergic to her...lol

Sue: I actually found myself thinking of Anastasia's Broken Biscuit story, but a Cookie …lol

Me: Hehe...Cookie's been my nickname for the last 20 years...lol

Sue: Tony: Hey McGee I got a Cookie for you.

Tim: Oh great! I have a taste for a Nutter Butter.

Tony: No Tim, there's no peanut butter in this Cookie.

Tim pouts...

Me: No but there might be a cherry chip or two...lol

Sue: Cookie appears wearing only a sash barely covering her goods. The sash invitingly states: Eat Me.

Me: Hmm

Sue: Tim's reaction: faints

Me: LMAO...okay, you've read my knights series...you really thnk Gibbs gonna give up THAT particular Cookie...lol

Sue: Guess that depends on what you have me do to him!

Me: ROFL... I just dont see them sharing...lol...

Gibbs: Pistols at 20 paces...

Tim: No fair you're the sniper!

Sue: or maybe I should say what I let Gibbs do to me (oh did I just go there!)

Me: that's when I asked her how many kids she has …

Sue: Hey all I know is I fell asleep and the next thing I knew I was nauseated and getting fat, lol!

Me: honey we're parents...

Sue: My husband was quite proud of himself with the first one (HEY look what I can do, lol). All the others made him worry, before he smiled. Our first was a honeymoon baby (we went to Cedar Point Amusement Park- darn roller coasters got me pretty excited LOL).

Me: I'm getting a stitch in my side from the evilness f it all...lol i should clarify...your family is safe from my stories...the rest of the ncis references ARE NOT...MWAHAHAHAHa Hmmm are you old enough to remember the Good Humor bar? LOL

Sue: Unfortunately yes…I'm home! It could be a reason. But I get along with everybody (it's just my nature). Being a Gemini I have all these wonderful different personalities brimming inside!

Me: hmm...now that could be another story...the good twin vs. the bad twin... which one gets the Gibbs/goods...lol

Sue: I'm usually pretty good (though certain, ahem situations, may bring out the devil in me...)

Me: evil is as evil does...

Just have to watch out for the horns! and the pitchfork...yeowtch...that could hurrrrrt...lol

Sue: Now I wouldn't go for the sword fight (though it might make for an interesting slash story HAHAHAHA). The pillow fight could be fun with oodles of feathers in all the right places. Shot by Gibbs' 'rifle' hmmm... got to love a man with a big 'gun'. Walking backwards... into what!

Me: Actually I was thinking crack!fic taking most of what we discussed tonight...then turning it all into a pillow fight against Eve...where we all point at her and say it's your fault...before attacking her with pillows


End file.
